Can't Live Without You
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: While saving Princess Peach and Daisy from the wretched claws of Bowser, Luigi is fatally injured and leaves Mario to question whether or not he can live his life without his brother. (One-Shot, slash fic, M/M ship, Mario x Luigi) Told in Mario's POV. (Rated T for multiple instances of character death).
**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another Mario x Luigi one-shot. And this one was a surprise one, one I wrote in two days. :o This one-shot, however... has a much different feel... yeah. I don't want to keep you guys waiting from reading, so I hope you enjoy the one-shot. :3**

 **Warning: May feature multiple cases of character death... :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Mario's POV:

This has probably become the worst day of my life. The _absolute_ worst day of my life.

Earlier today, we had gotten a call from Peach's Castle stating that both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy had been kidnapped by Bowser after Princess Daisy had went to go and visit Princess Peach. Luigi and I, being the brave heroes of princesses and the Mushroom Kingdom had sprang into action after hearing this bad news. We had ran across the lands all the way to the Darklands, where Bowser's Castle was located. We faced many of Bowser's weaker minions that had tried to stop us from going where we need to go, the Goombas, Koopa Troopas, etc. We took them all out with little to no effort and we entered the castle.

After several minutes, we found Bowser and the princesses, the two of them locked into cages with ribbons on top of them. Bowser seemed pleased to see us, he looked pretty confident in himself like he usually is. And Luigi and I were pretty confident ourselves, we had defeated Bowser a million times, and it was basically nothing for us to stop his foul deeds.

And so we were fighting, for a long while, longer than the time it usually takes to defeat Bowser. I guess he had finally started to work out. I was knocked down to the ground by Bowser, I was feeling slightly beaten and worn out, I was never this tired when we fought Bowser. That's when I hear Luigi calling for me to look out. I used all my strength to sit up and look up at Bowser, who looked angry as hell, his arm raised.

"Get ready to die, Mario!" he screeched. I squirmed and covered my eyes, ready to be slashed.

I heard an arm being thrown down, skin being cut and opened and a moan, but when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that I wasn't injured. I then hear two feminine gasps. I was then confused for a moment, and I could see Bowser start to grin. I looked around and I gasped as well. And that's when I saw Luigi, my brother… lying on the cold, hard ground of Bowser's Castle… bleeding from his chest and upper legs. And that's where we are now, all of us in the room not saying a word.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Well, well, lookie here. Looks like Greenie came in just in time to save his big brother from being slashed. How freaking adorable!" Bowser sneered.

"No… no…" I squeaked, shaking a bit. I had finally gotten myself up off the ground, after suddenly feeling pure and bitter anger at Bowser. My face reddened, my body tensed up a bit, my hands turned into clenched fists, my fists then starting to burn with fire.

"You…" I growled, pointing a fiery finger at him.

"Yes?" Bowser said sarcastically. I growled as I tackled him down to the ground.

"You… you hurt my brother! You are a fucking disgrace to this kingdom, you deserve to DIE!" I shouted, punching and kicking him nonstop. I could hear him beg, but I never stopped until I knocked him unconscious. After he was knocked unconscious, I quickly freed Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from their cages. They thanked me quickly and I ran back to my brother, who was moaning and lying in a pool of blood. I never felt so hurt in my life, my heart felt like breaking at the sight of my brother in that way.

"Luigi… oh my gosh… I'm so sorry…" I whimpered.

"M-Mario… Bowser was about to k-kill you… I couldn't let that happen to you… I couldn't let you die…" Luigi hiccuped, his injuries making it hard to breathe. I helped him sit up and I sat next to him by the wall.

"Lu-Lu, I'm so sorry…" I sighed, I could feel tears falling down my face.

"Mar-Mar… I had to save you… it was either you or me… and I rather have it be me…" Luigi sighed, coughing up blood. I got extremely worried at the sight of that.

"Lu-Lu, try to put in as much pressure on your wounds to avoid bleeding out… I don't want that to happen to you… here, lemme help," I said, applying my hands to add pressure on his wounds.

"O-Okay…" Luigi nodded.

"Peach, call an ambulance, and fast!" I commanded, feeling antsy.

"I can't Mario, I dropped my phone while Bowser kidnapped us," Peach shook her head. "Why can't you do it?"

"Can you not see? I'm trying to save my broyfriend!" I cried, tears flowing down my face. "Daisy! Call an ambulance! Please!"

"On it," Daisy nodded, quickly taking out her phone and calling for help.

I looked at my brother, who was becoming a bit pale. "Lu-Lu, just hang in there for me… I know you can… please hang on…" I prayed.

"Mar-Mar… I don't know if I can… I just don't know…" Luigi said softly, lowering his head.

"Yes you can, please don't doubt yourself Lu-Lu," I told him, applying more pressure on his wounds.

"Mar-Mar… I… I feel weak…" Luigi said, softer than the last time. I could see that blood was still pouring out of his body. I shook my head, I could feel even more tears wanting to flow down my face.

"Lu-Lu… lay on your back, maybe it can stop the bleeding from being as serious," I quickly suggested. Luigi weakly agreed, and I quickly, but gently and carefully leaned him on his back, and immediately put back pressure on his wounds.

I turned my head. "Daisy, how's the ambulance? Is it coming?" I asked.

"Yes, it's coming, it'll be here soon," Daisy replied. I only nodded and turned back to my broyfriend. As every minute passed, he seemed to be looking worse and worse, paler and paler. I was worried a bunch, I was frightened at the sight of him.

"Mar-Mar… I… I don't wanna die… I feel like I'm gonna…" Luigi whimpered, I could see him starting to cry.

"No you're not, Lu-Lu… don't say that please… us both will make it out of here alive…" I say quietly. Luigi looked up at me with his paling baby blue eyes. Tears were falling down his face. It hurt me so much to see him like that.

"Mar-Mar… I-I'm really s-scared… I don't wanna die…" Luigi said quietly. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his lips, trying to comfort him. It made him shake in fear more, unfortunately.

"Lu-Lu, you won't die… don't say that… I won't let you die… I-I can't live without you…" I said, tears falling down my face harder. "You're a fighter, Lu-Lu… I know you've always been… you won't die…"

"I feel really weak, Mar-Mar… I-I really don't think I can…" Luigi sighed. I didn't want to give up so easily, I couldn't give up for Luigi, I couldn't.

"Mario." I hear Peach's voice. I turned around and saw her and Daisy walk over to us. "Let us cover Luigi's wounds, I think it's better if you hold his hand, he needs it," she told me.

"Are you sure?" I ask, feeling very unsure.

"Sure, Mario. We got it, hold Luigi's hand," Daisy answered. "Luigi, take your hands off your wounds too, we'll cover it."

Luigi and I only nodded as we took off our bloodied gloves and placed them right next to me. We held hands as tight as we could, I couldn't bear losing my one and only.

"Daisy, the ambulance?" I wondered.

"It'll be here in less than 5 minutes," Daisy immediately responded. I only nodded again as I looked down at Luigi.

"Mar-Mar…" he squeaked.

"Lu-Lu…" I say softly. "I'm so freaking sorry…"

"No. Don't be sorry, Mar-Mar… it was my choice and instincts to jump in front of you… if I didn't, you would've been a goner… Bowser really looked like he was going to give you the fatal blow and… I couldn't let that happen…" Luigi said, taking deep breaths in between his phrases. I sighed, leaning down towards my brother again and holding his hand tighter.

"You're… you're so freaking amazing…" I whispered as I kissed him again on his lips. He stared at me with his perfect baby blue eyes, not saying another word. "Lu-Lu, I beg you… please stay strong… I don't know what I would do without you…"

"I'll… I'll try…" he said shakily, holding my hand slightly tighter. I could only sigh in relief as I heard an ambulance coming our way.

"That must be the ambulance," I say. "Daisy, go out to the front and show the paramedics the way inside."

"What about Luigi's wounds? You don't want them to be in the open, do you?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, go… please…" Luigi said weakly. Daisy turned to me next. I nodded. "Go," I told her. Daisy argued no more as she got up and ran out the room. I went back to my brother.

"Lu-Lu… the ambulance is here, please hang on…" I whispered in his ear, breathing on his neck.

"Mar-Mar… I… I…" Luigi choked as he started coughing again. "I… feel like I'm… gonna die…"

"No, no, no… don't say that… please don't say that anymore…" I begged. My eyes were pouring out with tears.

Several minutes later, I saw Daisy return with 3 paramedics, holding medical supplies and a stretcher right behind her. "Daisy! There you are!" I sighed in relief.

"Help… me…" Luigi squealed, raising his left arm.

"Oh my gosh, Luigi!" the paramedics exclaimed. They were all girls.

"He's in pretty bad shape… he needs to be brought to a hospital as quickly as possible," I told them.

"Well, let us patch him up quickly to stop further bleeding and then let's bring him to a hospital," the paramedic in the middle, with light blonde hair in a ponytail over her left shoulder said. "Megan, pass me the box."

Megan, the paramedic with long brunette hair that reached her shoulders, gave the medical box to her. "Here you go, Britt," she said.

"You two should back up a bit, we need a bit of space to patch up your brother," the other paramedic, with short, curly red hair said.

Peach slowly backed away, but it took me a while to let go of Luigi's hand. The three paramedics got down to their knees, and started to bandage Luigi up, wasting an entire roll of bandages, which wasn't much to begin with.

"Chrissy, bring the stretcher," Britt told her.

Chrissy, the one with the short and curly red hair quickly got up and brought the stretcher over towards Luigi. "Here," she said quickly, lowering it.

"Thanks, Chrissy," Britt said. I could hear Luigi soft moans and groans as he was quickly, but gently put onto the stretcher.

"Alright, girls… one, two, three!" Megan said quickly, and the raised the stretcher. I watched with anxiousness and a bunch of nervousness as they started taking him out. Daisy led them the way out and Peach and I simply followed right behind them. They quickly but carefully put him on the ambulance and began to shut the door.

"Wait!" I cried, throwing my arms out for them to stop. The three of them stopped and they turned their heads to my direction. "Let me ride in the ambulance with him… I-I can't leave his side…" I said quieter, twiddling my fingers. The three girls only nodded and they opened the ambulance doors again. I quickly ran inside and saw Luigi staring up at the ceiling. He soon then turned to me.

"Mar-Mar…" he said softly.

"Lu-Lu…" I sighed, looking at his torn up body, feeling nothing but regret. He reached for my hands and grabbed my right one, but his grasp wasn't as tight as before, which worried me. He was also slightly paler, which wasn't a good sign. I turned my head to Peach and Daisy, who were still outside, standing there.

"Mario, we'll be down there soon, we'll get a ride!" Peach yelled to me. I only nodded and turned back to Luigi as the three paramedics closed the ambulance doors and went to the front, where they sat down. They started the engine and we started speeding off to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry, _fratello_ , I-I never wanted this to happen…" I say, lowering my head down.

"There is no need for you to be sorry, bro… I just did typical heroic things… I had to save you or you would've gotten hurt…" Luigi told me. "And I didn't want that…"

"But you got yourself hurt for me…" I whimper.

"Because I love you, Mar-Mar, and I don't want anything to happen to you… I'm willing to risk my own life for you… and I did…" Luigi said.

"You didn't have to, Lu-Lu…" I sulked.

"But I did anyway, because I love you," Luigi said, and he looked at me.

I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on his lips. I loved that feeling. "I love you too, Lu-Lu," I said as I let go.

"Mar-Mar… I really feel weak… I… I don't know… how much longer… I can stay…" Luigi moaned as his grasp on my hand weakened even more.

"Lu-Lu, please stay strong… please…" I begged.

"I'll… try…" Luigi sighed.

Moments later, we felt the ambulance come to a sudden stop. We heard doors opening and being slammed closed, then we saw the back ambulance doors open, and the three paramedics and I quickly got Luigi out and onto the sidewalk. They ran ahead and I quickly followed, not wanting to leave Luigi's side. Then suddenly I was stopped by some doctors, some of them took Luigi somewhere while the others made me stop.

"Wh-Where are they taking him to?!" I whined, nervous.

"He's going into emergency surgery, Mr. Mario, we can't have any guests in the operating room whatsoever," one of the doctors told me.

"B-But he n-needs me!" I stammered.

"After we stitch his wounds back up, I'm pretty sure that your brother will be fine, so now go sit by the waiting room and relax, everything will be fine," the doctor said, pointing me in the direction of the waiting room.

And so I sighed and went, and sat down in a chair, only hoping for the best. Ten minutes later, I hear the hospital doors swing open, and I can see Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad and Yoshi bursting into the room, and running over to me.

"Mario! What happened to Luigi?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, is he alright?" Toad added.

"Where is he?" Peach wondered.

"Mario, tell us!" Daisy huffed. The four of them continued yelling frantically in my face as everyone watched, and all I wanted to do right then and there was die of embarrassment.

I shook my head. "Guys!" I shouted. The four of them stopped. "Luigi is in emergency surgery."

"Oh my, will he be alright?" Peach said.

"Will Luigi make it?" Yoshi said worryingly.

"The doctors told me that he would be just fine… but I'm not so sure if I can believe that…" I sighed, lowering my head and starting to cry.

"Mario, the doctors know best, and you just have to listen to them. You just have to believe and hope for the best. You just have to pray that he'll be alright, and I know he will, Luigi is a fighter, I train him every day, y'know," Daisy told me.

I sighed again, but then I nodded, agreeing with her. "Okay, you're right, Daisy. I'll hope for the best," I said, looking at her. I wiped my tears and gave her a light hug. The others soon joined after.

 _Just hope for the best…_ I thought. I wasn't sure if I could trust those words.

* * *

Two hours had passed, and I had no info about Luigi's condition. The others had fallen asleep in the waiting room while I sat there, paranoid, and thinking what could possibly happen. I didn't want to even think about the worst case scenario, it was too much for me to handle, even though unfortunately, it was a possibility. It scared me thinking it could possibly happen.

"Ahem, Mr. Mario?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw the doctor from earlier.

"Yes, Doc?" I asked. "Where's Luigi?"

"He's in room 3C, by the south entrance doors," the doctor told me.

"Is he… alright, Doc?" I squeaked.

"Well… you might want to ask him that question," the doctor said, his tone changing. _Oh no…_ I thought.

I turned to my friends, who were still sound asleep. I shook my head. "Wake up my friends and tell them to come to 3C," I said to them, and ran to the room where my brother was at. I burst through the door, and saw my brother on the bed, wearing dull hospital clothes, looking pale and weak. My heart shattered at the sight.

"Mar-Mar…" Luigi said weakly, reaching for me.

"Lu-Lu…" I said slowly, walking over to him. "A-Are you a-alright?"

"No…" Luigi answered me immediately, looking down and then stared at me.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked.

"I was in the operating room, during emergency surgery while the surgeons tried to stitch me up, and then I had a seizure… as what the doctor told me…" Luigi started. "And the seizure undid some of the stitches… don't ask me how… and because I had the seizure while some of my wounds were still out, I lost a bit more blood…"

"But… you're getting blood now, you should be alright… right?" I wondered.

"No…" Luigi replied.

I frowned. "How so?" I said.

"Well, after the surgeons stitched me back up, I was put here, and I guess before I woke up again, I got a blood test to check regular hospital stuff… the results weren't good…" Luigi continued as his voice got softer and softer.

"What?" I said. "What were they?"

"When I woke up, about ten minutes ago, the doctor had just came in to see how I was doing, and he talked to me about some stuff," Luigi said.

"Like?" I wondered.

"How horrendous my blood test was… and other things about me," Luigi whimpered. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"How bad was it?" I squeaked.

"I have an infection because of keeping my wounds in the open from when I was first injured… and… to make things worse… they found large traces of venom in my blood, Mar-Mar…" Luigi responded, twiddling his fingers slowly.

I gasped, surprised about these results. "How… how is there venom in your blood?" I asked quietly.

"They say it's Koopa venom… only able to get when a Koopa is angry enough and attacks you with their claws… the claws release this venom or whatever, and it can spread… this happened to me when Bowser slashed me… and now my blood is filled with Koopa venom…" Luigi sighed as a teardrop rolled down his face.

"Isn't there a cure for it?" I asked.

"No… Mar-Mar… it's untreatable…" Luigi said as quiet as possible, as he started crying.

"No… no no no no no… this can't be happening…" I said as I shivered.

"That's everything they told me, Mar-Mar… everything and I can't do anything about it…" Luigi sighed as he covered his face with his hands and continued crying.

I literally just got slammed in the face with the worst news possible. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? I really wished for this to be a dream. I closed my eyes and slapped myself in the face, hoping to wake up and see that this is only a dream. But when I opened them again and saw the same area still, I knew that this was reality.

"No…" I whispered, and before I knew it, I was crying. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. The two of us were crying softly when Peach, Daisy, Toad and Yoshi ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Luigi… are you okay?" Peach asked.

"No… not at all…" Luigi answered as he wiped his eyes and his nose.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi wondered.

"Everything is wrong… I'm not gonna make it…" Luigi murmured as he looked down again.

"What…?" Daisy started.

I shook my head, signalling her not to continue. Daisy sighed and nodded. "Guys… c-come in… don't be shy," I said. They came closer to us and we all surrounded Luigi in his bed. I grabbed Luigi's hand and we held them as tight as we could.

We had a very long, intense, personal conversation in Italian, as the others were in the room. We talked and talked for about 2 hours, as the others looked at us. Luigi had started coughing, and he was for several seconds, in which I stopped talking. He finally stopped coughing and let out a long moan, as his grasp on my hand loosened. I gasped, and lowered my head, it was happening.

"Mar-Mar, l-look at me…" he said softly.

I refused at first, but then I finally did, knowing that this was my broyfriend that was talking to me. I finally looked up at him. "I-I don't want you to worry, Mar-Mar, okay?" he said to me.

"But how will I live without you? How _can_ I live without you? I can't, Lu-Lu," I whimpered.

"Mar-Mar, you'll be able to, you have to for the kingdom," Luigi said.

"But…" I said. Luigi stopped me as he covered my mouth with his fingers.

"No buts, Mar-Mar… I know you'll be able to, you're the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!" he stated.

" _A_ hero, not _the_ _only_ hero… because you're a hero too, Lu-Lu," I mentioned.

"But I'm not recognized…" Luigi sulked.

"Yes you are, in fact you're mentioned more than I am, you're loved more than I am… those paramedics that came for us? I could tell they were all drooling for you," I stated. "And you had your own year too, remember?"

"I guess, but I still feel like I'm not as great as you," Luigi sighed.

"You're great, Lu-Lu… you're perfect… you're my everything, and I love you…" I say as I leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you too, Mar-Mar…" Luigi said as he suddenly felt warmer. The warmness left as my lips left his forehead. I sighed as I leaned forward again and kissed him on his lips. It was such a wonderful kiss, I never wanted to let go, but after several seconds, Luigi let go.

I sighed again as I went back and sat down on the chair I was sitting in, holding my brother's hand tightly. He was losing his grip on mine. I looked up and noticed the medical monitors. His heart rate was slowing down.

"No…" I whispered.

Luigi looked up at his monitors as well and looked back at me. "M-My body is shutting down," he said. "I-I can feel it."

I looked at the others, who all stared right back at me. "I… I need to be with him… in private…" I say to them.

"Alright, we're out here if you need us, you two…" Peach said as she and the others walked out the room in silence.

I turned back to Luigi, his grasp was still weakening on my hand. I sulked at that. Luigi looked at me with his paling baby blues. "Mar-Mar… I really hope you know that I love you… and that I won't ever forget you…" he said as a tear rolled down his face.

"I won't ever forget you either, Lu-Lu… you've always been there for me, we've been together since we were born… I love you so much, I'm sorry that this happened…" I sighed as I placed my left hand on his face, which was starting to become cold.

"Don't be sorry anymore, Mar-Mar… I wouldn't have this any other way…" Luigi told me.

I sighed and gave him one more kiss on his lips, which lasted fifteen whole seconds. I let go and lowered my head again. "Mar-Mar?" he said.

"Yes, Lu-Lu?" I asked.

"I love you so much…" he said as another tear rolled down his face. He tried to place his left hand on my face, but was unable to because of the machines and because he was weakening.

"I love you so much more…" I said to him.

"Mar-Mar, promise me something… please," Luigi said.

I raised an eyebrow as I could feel teardrops forming in my eyes. "What is it, Lu-Lu?" I wondered.

"Take care of the kingdom… please take care of it even though I won't be around anymore… please, Mar-Mar… I'm begging you…" Luigi said, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll always take care of the kingdom, Lu-Lu… the Mushroom Kingdom is my home… our home… and it will always be that way," I said to him.

Luigi suddenly smiled at me, as I could feel his grip tighten on my hand. " _Grazie, fratello mio_ ," he said in Italian. He took a long, deep breath as he looked at me one last time. " _Ti amo, fratello_."

I could feel myself wanting to cry. I took a deep breath myself. " _Ti amo troppo, fratello_ ," I said, as I could feel his grasp on my hand weaken again. "I'll never ever forget you, Lu-Lu."

"I'll never ever forget you either, Mar-Mar," Luigi said. He pulled me in towards him. "I could never forget you." He let go of my hand, grabbed my face and pulled me into a wonderful kiss, it was so sudden, yet so amazing. Luigi let go twenty seconds later and grabbed my hands again.

"Th-That was amazing…" I said, almost speechless.

"And so are you," Luigi complimented as he stared at me. I could see his tears falling down his face. "I love you so much, Mar-Mar."

"I love you so much more, Lu-Lu," I say, tears falling down my face as well. "And I will always love you." Luigi smiled at me and I smiled back. We started to sing together, singing old songs that our mother used to sing to us when we were little. It was a sad, but unique moment, and we continued to sing until I no longer heard his voice.

I looked up at his monitors. Flatline. I cried into my hands as I knew what that meant. Luigi was gone.

I heard the door of the room open as a doctor walked into the room. I heard him take a deep breath. "He's gone…" was all I heard him say as walked out the room right after. I continued to cry to myself, until I looked up and saw the others coming back into the room, as they looked at me and my lifeless little brother.

"He's gone?" Yoshi asked with a sad tone.

"He's gone…" I confirmed as I went to cry again in my hands. The others said nothing as they all came in and hugged me, as I kept on crying, and thought about how my life would be without my brother.

* * *

It had been one week since Luigi had passed away, and today was the day of his funeral. And ever since he had passed away, it's been a stressful, annoying, painful week. You know the saying of how an enemy is supposed to not do their evilness for a while after their enemy has fallen? Honoring the fallen enemy or something like that? Did we get any of that from Bowser, you may ask? _Nope_ , we got none of that treatment from him. In fact, he had kidnapped the princess three or four times this week, he kidnapped her once every two days. And I, being the _only_ hero of the kingdom now, which the thought of really hurt me, because I usually did this with my brother, had to go in and save her.

Defeating Bowser was the easy part, but the hard part was not fighting alongside my brother, the brother who sacrificed his own life to save mine. It hurt to know that he wouldn't be there next to me anymore, that I wouldn't be able to kiss him or hug him anymore. It hurt me a lot. It still took effort for me to admit my brother was no longer around.

I sighed. I was sitting in the front row of the church where we were having the funeral for Luigi. Everyone who had prepared something was going up to talk about my brother and how much he had impacted us. Daisy was speaking to everyone, and I would be next. I saw her crying, as Luigi was one of her best friends, and one of the only she ever had. That last part was pretty depressing, and also I could relate, as Luigi was literally my everything, my brother, my boyfriend, and my best friend. He was all of that and it broke my heart knowing I lost all of that at once. Daisy finished what she had to say and then it was my turn, as I looked at everyone in the room.

"Luigi… oh, my Luigi… where do I even start?" I said, scratching my head and taking a deep breath. "Luigi was special. And I mean, _really_ special. Not to only me, but to many or all of you in this room right now. Ever since the moment we were born, and even before that, we have always been there for each other. Through the good and the bad, he was always there for me. I remember one time during elementary school, I had encountered a bully and he had stolen the special lunch that our mom had made for me. When I had gotten to lunch, the lunch people wouldn't let me get their lunch even though mine was stolen, so when Luigi got to lunch too, and saw that I was hungry, he actually split his lunch for me, even though it was his absolute favorite. And another time during middle school. When my clothes got somehow soaked in toilet water after a swim practice, cause Luigi and I were on the swimming team then, Luigi had lended me his gym clothes for the way home, instead of me going home… y'know… in the nude."

Everyone lightly laughed at that, and I did too. I had talked about Luigi for another ten minutes and when I finished, I got a round of applause. After saying all that about my brother relieved some of the pain and stress I was feeling earlier, but I still felt upset. Another two hours later, we went to the cemetery, to bury my brother and to put him in his resting place. We all sang together as Luigi and his casket was buried down into the ground.

After the burial and when no one was around me, I began to sing, as it helped me to calm down. Then I started talking to my brother, in Italian, even though he was already dead. It helped me to think and to stay calm as I stayed with my brother, as I looked on his tombstone, which had a picture of him and his full name engraved. I read the tombstone: 'Luigi Tiberius Morello: Born A Hero & Died A Hero.' I sighed as I stayed with him.

I hear footsteps coming towards my direction. I looked up and saw Peach standing over me. "Mario, aren't you going to come over to the castle? I planned to have a party to celebrate Luigi's life," she informed me.

I only shrugged. "Sure, I'll come over for a bit," was my only reply. Peach grabbed my arm, quickly shoved me into the car with her and we went off to her castle. It had been only about an hour since the party at Peach's had started and I felt not normal. I felt this bad feeling in my chest. I felt like something was going to snap, but I had ignored it. After getting many counts of unwanted attention from the others, I decided to leave the party around 6pm and go home.

And what I did was I ran. I ran and ran and never stopped running until I got all the way home. I burst into the house and locked my doors. All the doors and windows and covered them with sheets since I don't want any trace of sunlight in the house. I only wanted to be in the darkness.

I clenched my left fist and it started to burn a small fire in it and I frantically searched for something. I searched for almost twenty minutes looking for the item, I could feel myself crying and crying as I looked for the stupid thing I was looking for, and I had finally found it. It was a handgun, that our father gave to us before he died back in Brooklyn, before Luigi and I had moved to the Mushroom Kingdom.

I continued to cry as I grabbed the handgun in my right hand, playing with it, feeling how heavy it wasn't, checking to see if it was still loaded. It wasn't loaded, so I quickly loaded it with some spare bullets hidden further in the drawer I found the gun in. I put out my fiery fist, and continued looking at the gun.

I cried harder as I raised my arm and pointed the tip of the gun to my head. _I can't live without Luigi… I just can't… even though I promised him… I just can't go on without him…_ I thought.

As I was about to fire it, I could hear someone knock loudly on the door. "Hello? Mario? Open up, I can hear you crying in there!" a familiar voice said.

"Toad, go away! Leave me alone!" I shouted, tears flowing down my face.

"Dude, I wanna know what's up. Why did you leave the party so suddenly?" Toad asked.

"None of your business! Now go away!" I screeched, still crying.

"Mario, I will literally kick this door down if you don't answer my question! Why are you crying like this?" Toad sighed.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Toad!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew, my door was kicked open and Toad calmly walked inside. "Mario, seriously―WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he shrieked as soon as he saw me.

I cried hysterically as my right hand shook like crazy. "Toad… I-I can't go on… I can't go on without Luigi…" I told him, barely able to breathe.

"Dude, what happened in the past few hours? What made you go crazy like this?" Toad wondered.

"Not the past few hours, Toad… ever since Luigi died, I've been thinking of killing myself…" I say glumly. "I-I can't live without him. It's nearly fucking impossible."

"Dude, I know how hard it's been since Luigi died… it's been hard for all of us… but we just gotta mourn a while and then keep going, it always happens," Toad said.

"No Toad, don't you get it? Luigi was literally my everything. He wasn't just my brother and my boyfriend, he was also my best friend and my reason for living. He was the reason I would wake up with a bright smile on my face. He was the reason I got a part-time job at the fancy restaurant near Coconut Mall. He was my reason for happiness. Now that's he's passed and not in my life anymore, I feel none of that. I feel dullness, sadness, crankiness. I feel like a piece of shit, I'm worthless now that Luigi's gone. He was truly my reason, my everything, and now I have no reason to keep on living," I explained, still crying like crazy.

"What about the kingdom? The people need you, Mario," Toad insisted.

"It doesn't feel right saving the kingdom anymore… Luigi was always there to back me up whenever Peach got kidnapped, now he's not there anymore…" I sighed, the hand with the gun still shaking. "Because of that, another reason for me to not be living anymore."

"But you promised your brother… you promised to keep taking care of the kingdom…" Toad mentioned.

"Yes, I did… and I feel like an absolute, selfish jerk to break my promise to him, to keep his last wishes… but it just doesn't feel normal… doesn't feel right anymore…" I whined. "I've always done it with my brother… now that's he's gone, I feel dirty for saving the day alone."

"You're not dirty…" Toad started.

"Yes I am," I sighed, shaking my head. I placed the tip of the gun on my forehead, the cold metal touching my skin. "I'm sorry, Toad… I-I can't take anymore of it… I can't go on without my brother…"

"Dude, you gotta try…" Toad sighed.

"I've already tried! And it doesn't work! I've been trying for a week to get used to life without Luigi, I can't fucking do it!" I scream. I sighed as I tightened my grip on the gun. "I'm sorry, Toad, I just can't do it… before I do this, I ask of you one last request… go to the castle and tell them I've killed myself… and that I'm sorry… for failing the kingdom."

"But―!" Toad started, but I cut him off.

"No buts," I huffed. "J-Just do it."

Toad cried as he ran off to the direction of the castle.

I was finally alone, crying still, but alone. I sighed as I started to slowly pull the trigger. _I'm sorry… everyone… the kingdom and Luigi… I failed you both… I'm sorry, Lu-Lu… for breaking your last wishes… I'm so sorry… Lu-Lu… we'll finally be reunited though… we'll be happy in heaven…_ I thought as I smiled a bit. It disappeared almost immediately, as I took a deep breath, and let it fly. I fell to the ground immediately and saw my world start to blacken.

 _I'm sorry… it's just… it's just that I can't live without you…_ I couldn't have been any happier when it finally did.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's it.. so sad! *cries* :'( Curse you Bowser for doing this to them! D: I don't know what inspired me to write this one-shot, I think it was just a random idea I had while eating dinner or something. :o And no, if you're thinking that this is the end of my Mario x Luigi stories, it is not, that I can assure you. :3 How did you react to Mario suddenly going mad like that? How did you think of the one-shot? Review maybe? Tell me, I would love to hear your opinions. :)**


End file.
